ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction
Destruction is an elemental essencehttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/799724783453642752 in Ninjago. It is the opposite of Creation, and is purple in color. It is the power Garmadon inherited from his father, originating from the Oni, who are a race of demons from the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Users' Abilities *'Destruction Inducement' - The user can destroy objects, possibly even objects of great size, (like in the episode "Spellbound," when Garmadon uses Spinjitzu to destroy the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic). **'Hakai-Ergokinesis' - This ability gives the user the power to manipulate destructive energy (like in "An Underworldly Takeover," when Garmadon uses this ability in the form of Spinjitzu against Samukai, throwing him backward with strong force, and in "True Potential," when he uses energy blasts to attack Lloyd). ***'Destructive Energy Ball Projection' - The user can shoot balls of purple destructive energy (demonstrated in the episode "True Potential"). ***'Destructive Energy Beam Projection' - As demonstrated by Omega and the Oni Staffs, they can fire beams of pure Destructive Energy at an opponent. ***'Destructive Shield Generation' - As demonstrated by Lord Garmadon, in "True Potential," it allows the user to use their destructive powers as a shield against enemy attacks. Whereas Garmadon used this move to block Lloyd's Energy Blasts. In "Green Destiny," this power was used to resist against a massive amount of molten Metal generated by Firstbourne. **'Disintegration' - The user can disintegrate objects (like Garmadon did in the form of Spinjitzu against the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic in the episode "Spellbound.") **'Destructive Blast' - As demonstrated by Lord Garmadon in "Green Destiny" this power can be used to generate a massive explosion of pure destructive energy. This power was even strong enough to blast the Firstbourne, Lloyd and Wu off of Borg Tower. **'Destructive Summoning/Controlling' - As demonstrated by Lord Garmadon in "The Gilded Path," he was able to channel his Destructive Powers in the form of a weak destructive blast to summon and control his dark Creation, "Colossus." **'Dark Strength Enhancement' - As demonstrated by the Colossus, it allows the user to enhance their strength with the element of Destruction. Garmadon also used this move to enhance his own strength. **'Telekinetic Choking' - It allows the user to tear and choke objects and people apart on certain distances, just like Garmadon tearing apart Mr. E. *'Umbrakinesis' - As shown in "King of Shadows," Garmadon was able to manipulate a darker version of the element Shadow to strike his enemies. The Oni also can use this, as demonstrated by Mistaké when she generated a shadow cloud to distract and weaken Garmadon. This power can also be used to generate and control writhing tentacles of shadow, as demonstrated by the Oni in "Into the Breach." *'Umbra-Electrokinesis' - The user can create and manipulate a corrupted version of Lightning (only seen once while Garmadon was using it to disturb the Ninjas' sleep in "The Green Ninja"). With this ability, the user can presumably shock an adversary, though this is never shown. *'Illusion Manipulation ' - As shown by Garmadon in "King of Shadows", the user can create and manipulate illusions. *'Shapeshifting' - As mentioned by Iron Baron, the Oni can shape shift into anyone. However, it won't protect them when they're in a Dragon's presence because they can sense and smell Oni. In "Endings," Garmadon used this transformation ability to transform into an Oni and greatly enhance his strength and powers. *'Dark-Weapon Materialization' - As demonstrated by Mistaké in "Saving Faith," this power allows the user to make weapons (and in Mistaké's case staffs) out of pure destructive power. In "Green Destiny," Garmadon used this power to create four glowing purple swords. *'Longevity': The Oni are extremely long-lived and capable of living a long time just like a dragon. Those of Oni descent are also capable of living a prolonged life, as demonstrated by the First Spinjitzu Master who was half Oni and lived for thousands of years. Mistaké a full-blooded Oni lived for even longer. Wu and Garmadon who are quarter Oni have lived for hundreds of years. *'Petrification' - As demonstrated by the Oni in "The Darkness Comes," they were able to use their Destructive Magic in the form of black clouds to petrify whomever they touch. This ability however was ineffective against other Oni and those of Oni descent. *'Teleportation' - As demonstrated by The Omega in "The Fall," he was able to teleport some Oni to his location. In "Dread on Arrival" the Oni Masks were able to teleport Garmadon from the Departed Realm to Ninjago. *'Magic' - Accordig to Mistaké in "The Weakest Link," the Oni have Dark Magic. However we don‘t know, what the Oni can do with their Dark Magic, except the fact that they used it to conjure black clouds to petrify whomever they touch. *'Combat Empowerment' - As demonstrated by Garmadon in "Into the Breach," he was able to gain power from fighting against the Ninja and said it the fight that fuels me. His powers were increasing as long as there was a fight going on between him and his opponent, but if the opponent resists, his powers start to weaken. After the user lost his powers; he used this very same technique to regain his powers after sparring with the Ninja on their ship. There are other abilities originating from Destruction that are available to the Oni or those who use the Oni Masks. However, it is also possible that the Master of Destruction can employ these abilities, seeing as Garmadon in his evil form has four arms and his power is enhanced with Oni magic. *'Telekinesis' - Allows the user to control, move, and manipulate objects by using telekinesis. Garmadon used this move in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," when he telekinetically pulled huge chunks of rocks with his Creation and Destruction powers, to create the Colossus. *'Invulnerability (Magma Armor)' - Turns the user's entire body into invulnerable stone and lava. *'Multiple Arms/Enhanced Swordsmanship/Power Reflection' - Turns the user into a master swordsman with two additional arms and gives the user the ability to absorb and deflect other people's powers. It also allows the user to react to attacks and send attacks at opponents at lightning-fast speeds. *'Resurrection' - When all three Oni Masks are united a user can perform an ancient Oni ritual to bring back an Oni (full blooded or hybrid) from Death back to the living world. To complete this ritual, it requires the 3 Oni Masks and a hair from each living relative of the Oni. Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon performed this ritual to bring back Lord Garmadon from the Departed Realm to the living world. Notable Users *Oni **Mistaké **The Omega **First Spinjitzu Master ***Garmadon *The Overlord (possessing Garmadon's body; formerly) *Skylor (copied from Garmadon) Objects *Oni Masks **Oni Mask of Vengeance **Oni Mask of Deception (destroyed) **Oni Mask of Hatred (destroyed) With the Oni Masks *Mr. E (formerly) *Ultra Violet (formerly, mask destroyed) *Killow (formerly, mask destroyed) *Harumi (formerly) Appearances Trivia *Destruction may be related to other dark elements, such as Shadow and Darkness. *In the episode "Saving Faith," Destruction proved to be too powerful for Skylor to wield. Though, this may only be due to the fact that she was trying too hard to use it to control the Colossus. Also, she was struggling against Garmadon to control it and Garmadon is the master of it. *Destruction is one of the most powerful elemental essences due to the fact that Skylor who was one of the most powerful elemental masters could not stand the power it took to use Destruction. *Golden Power/Creation is stronger than Destruction, as the Oni, the main users of this element, coward before the power held within the Golden Armor. *Garmadon is said by Mistaké to hold "a destructive power she has never seen," meaning he may be more powerful than any Oni. This may be because the power Garmadon uses is combined with Creation, as he is said to have the power to "create and destroy." **However, this is contradicted by how Garmadon himself fears the Oni even with his full potential unlocked, seeing the need to unite Ninjago to be able to potentially go to war with the Oni and win. This could mean that while his strength is at least greater than a single Oni, he would be overpowered if he faced all the Oni alone. ***It was shown that Garmadon is indeed able to overpower other Oni easily but he was outclassed in terms of power by the leader of the Oni, the Omega, as well as being at a disadvantage against Mistaké. ****His father, the First Spinjitzu Master and wielder of the Golden Power, the true form of Creation, is more powerful than any Oni as even the Omega fear him and the presence of his power kept them from invading Ninjago and he is therefore more powerful than Garmadon, making the First Spinjitzu Master the most powerful user of Destruction currently known. *Despite the power to shapeshift being similar to the element of form, Destruction is not related to Form in any way.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1026579772820865024 *It is nearly identical to Darkness. *The ability Garmadon showed with telekineticly choking other beings is very similar to the ability Darth Vader possesses. Darth Vader has choked several Generals working for him when they fail to carry out his bidding, just like how Garmadon killed Mr. E and tried to kill Harumi, when they failed to capture Lloyd and stop the Resistance from broadcasting their message respectively. *It feeds off of creating conflict with others because when Lloyd was fighting Garmadon, it made him stronger. **Additionally, refusing to engage in conflict weakens it because when Lloyd used the Art of the Silent Fist against Garmadon, it dissipated until it stopped working. **It seems when an elemental master uses Destruction the person seems to lose any sense of giving up and loses their rationality and by extension, their sanity. However these effects are apparently temporary. Gallery GarmadonArt.png|Garmadon showing his power in early promotional art. Destruction.png SamukaiDestructionSpinjitzu.gif|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu against Samukai. 40Destruction.png|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu against Clouse. 12Spinjitzu.png|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu alongside Wu 18Garmadonlightning.png|Garmadon using Destruction to disturb the Ninjas' sleep. DestructionSpinjitzuDestroying.png|Destruction Spinjitzu. MoSEp77OniDestruction.png|The Oni of the First Realm, with the power to destroy MoS82Beams.png MoS82Tear.png MoS82EvilTemple.png MoS83 Garmadon Powers.png MoS83 Battle.png MoS83 Battle2.png MoS83 Garmadon3.png MoS83 SOG & Garmadon.png|Garmadon unlocking his True Potential and gaining access to his recessive element of Creation. MoSEp83DarkPotential.png MoS84Destruction.png Garmy-s9.png|Using Destructive Energy to strangle Harumi Potential.jpeg|Garmadon with four Destruction swords 2018-07-19 16 29 39-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16 28 18-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16 19 55-Greenshot.png MoS92Skylor's Dark Powers.jpeg|Skylor using Destruction MoS83Father Vs Son.jpg Screenshot 6.png|Garmadon attacks with Destructive Energy In Season 10 Garmadon regaining his Destructive Element.png|Garmadon attacks the Ninja on their ship with Destruction. 20190107_131628.jpg GarmadonOni.jpeg|Garmadon uses Destruction to transform into an Oni References pl:Zniszczenie Category:2011 Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Destruction Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Dark Elements Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Elemental Essences Category:2013 Category:Sudo-Element Category:Elements Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:2019